The killer mattress
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope buys a new mattress after Gloyd ruins hers with a prank. But what she doesn't know is that her mattress is possessed by a video game killer who sucks her and Rancis into his realm and plans to eat them. Will they escape alive or be the killers next meal?
1. Chapter 1

**The killer matress**

**i dont own wreck it ralph**

Vanellope was asleep in her castle late one night, well almost. She was tossing and turning and beating her bed because it wasn't as comfortable as it usually was.

"Why is my bed so hard?" Asked Vanellope angrily

she saw a hole in her sheet that went into the mattress. She saw that all the soft plush in her mattress and replaced with hard candy and pop rocks

"Gloyd must've done this, he's always doing stuff to my castle" said Vanellope

(Gloyds pranks, jello pool)

Vanellope was about to go swimming when she noticed boxes of Gelatin mix all over the floor. She saw that her pool was now completely jello

(Dead body in the closet)

Vanellope woke up and went to her closet to get a hoodie. She opened the door and screamed as she saw Gloyd's dead body hanging from the ceiling

(Snackalanche)

Vanellope was in her media room watching tv. her stomach grumbled

"Snack time" said Vanellope as she got up and went to the kitchen when she got covered with boxes and bags of snacks. She got out and saw Gloyd standing over her laughing

(Present day)

Vanellope got up and went to one of her guest rooms

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna get a new mattress, and then kill Gloyd" said Vanellope "Wow I really need to get some comfier mattresses in these rooms, one thing first"

(The next day)

Vanellope was at Candleheads mattress store with Rancis

"Thanks for coming with me Rancis, are you sure you don't mind helping me?" Asked Vanellope

"Of course not, I'll do anything for you" said Rancis

"Hi guys, welcome to my new business, what can I do for you?" Asked Candlehead

"Gloyd ruined my mattress last night and I need a new one" said Vanellope

"We'll take the softest one you got" said Rancis

"Follow me" said Candlehead

She led them to the back where on display was a bed advertised as the softest mattress ever made

"Does this look good?" Asked Candlehead

Vanellope lyed down and smiled, this was softer than her bed

"Oh my this feels so good" said Vanellope

Rancis lyed down and felt relaxed

"I couldn't agree more" said Rancis

"I'll take it, just put it on my tab" said Vanellope

(Back at the castle)

The 2 replaced Vanellopes old mattress with the new one. Vanellope jumped into the bed and lyed down

"I should've gotten one of these a long time ago" said Vanellope

"I wonder what makes it so soft?" Asked Rancis

"Who knows. Say do you wanna lay here and watch tv with me?" Asked Vanellope

"Sure, hey do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Asked Vanellope

"Sure go ahead" said Vanellope

Rancis went into Vanellopes private bathroom while Vanellope started to get sleepy

"This bed is the best thing I've ever laid on" said Vanellope fell asleep

Vanellopes blanket covered her up tightly waking her up

"What the" said Vanellope

the bed started opening up to reveal a mouth with sharp teeth. Vanellope was scared and struggled to get out of her blanket, but the mouth grabbed her and started dragging her in. Vanellope freed her arms and tried to climb out but the bed sucked her in. The bed burped out her boots and blanket before going back to it's normal self


	2. Chapter 2

Rancis came out of the bathroom and lyed on Vanellopes bed. He saw spike in the corner scared about something

"Hey spike, are you ok?" Asked Rancis

Spike whimpered

"Come up here with me" said Rancis

Spike ran out of the bedroom

"I wonder what's up with him" said Rancis as he turned the tv on. He felt something hard under him

"What am I lying on?" Asked Rancis

he saw that he was lying on Vanellopes boots

"Vans boots? Weird she doesn't just leave them around like this" said Rancis

Vans blanket creeped up behind him and wrapped him up tightlu

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Asked Rancis

the mattress opened up its mouth and began gobbling Rancis

"This isn't funny, what kind of mattress eats people" said Rancis angrily

The mattress ate him up and burped up his boots

(Inside the mattress)

Rancis fell down a big hole and landed on Vanellope

"Ow" said Vanellope

"Sorry Van, where are we?" Asked Rancis

"My evil lair" said a man wearing a suit

"Who are you?" Asked Vanellope scared

"My names Rick, im the final boss from the game smash tv" said the man

"Smash tv? Never heard of it" said Rancis

"None of you newbies have, we got unplugged a while ago" said Rick angrily

"What happened?" Asked Vanellope

"Smash tv was a run and gun game with the retro games in this arcade. I was the host and final villain, to make sure my game stayed popular, I killed and ate other game characters so my game would be played more than Star Wars or Jurassic park. The other games got mad and rioted during game hours, I got unplugged, everyone who survived blamed me for the accident. I used dark magic to make a hideout in an ordinary mattress, everyone who's ever laid on it owas eaten by me, that chocolate bunny over there was the first person in this game to lie on my hideout" said Rick pointing to Mr Bonbon in a cage

"Why do these things happen to me?" Asked Bonbon

"And now that you 2 are here in my hideout and you're technically not in your game, I'm going to eat YOU!" Said Rick evilly


End file.
